Day After Day
by PKAquaFlame
Summary: Compantion fic to Back in the Street, Down to Our Feet. Another fifty sentences into Brendan and May's relationship. Game-verse Hoennshipping!


Disclaimer: I do not own.

Another fifty sentences while I try to update one of my fics!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>#01 - Air - The whole journey was like a breath of fresh air, really.<p>

#02 - Apples - "Thanks to the stupid _Twilight_ saga, I will never look at - or eat - apples again."

#03 - Beginning - Doro was actually hiding under Brendan's bed when the two Trainers met, so you could say the Water-type was there at the beginning of it all.

#04 - Bugs - May generally doesn't like Bug-types, with very few exceptions.

#05 - Coffee - "Honestly, B-Boy...how can you drink all of that coffee?"

#06 - Dark - May hates the dark, so as they enter the cave she (without thinking) latches onto Brendan's arm.

#07 - Despair - Brendan hopes May wouldn't lose to a Gym Leader any time soon - he knows how hard she works, and so he knows she would probably be devastated.

#08 - Doors - "Remind me why you like _Kingdom Hearts_ so much...it's not because you have a door fetish, is it?"

#09 - Drink - "Like _you're_ one to talk about guzzling caffeine - I see _you_ gulp soda like there's no tomorrow!"

#10 - Duty - "Filling the Pokedex is kinda my duty...ya know, since I'm the Professor's kid."

#11 - Earth - Brendan unwittingly bumps into Team Magma's leader, and when he relays the event to May, she flips out.

#12 - End - "Hey...you'll be there to the end, right?"

#13 - Fall - Brendan nearly has a heart attack when he stumbles over his two feet...right in front of May.

#14 - Fire - May and her starter are like two peas in a pod: both are short-tempered, hardworking, and love to pick on the ones they care about.

#15 - Flexible - "Come on...Yoga is actually a really good way to relax!"

#16 - Flying - They didn't realize it, but the two had one thing in common: they loved to fly high in the sky.

#17 - Food - "Uh...I didn't know Johto had such, uh..._unique_ recipes, May."

#18 - Foot - Brendan seems to suffer from foot-in-mouth disease even more than usual when May's around.

#19 - Grave - Everything is solemn as the two walk through Mt. Pyre, paying their respects as they go.

#20 - Green - That's basically what Littleroot - and the rest of the Hoenn region - is like, May realizes.

#21 - Head - "Get that through your think head, Birch!"

#22 - Hollow - "See, it's the hollow trees you want to watch for - more often than not they make better Secret Bases."

#23 - Honor - "B-Boy, will you stop saying, 'On my honor, or may I be chopped up and made into soup'?"

#24 - Hope - He kind of hopes that this will go on forever.

#25 - Light - The two go through the soundtrack from _next to normal_, and they agree that _Light_ is one of the best songs.

#26 - Lost - Brendan hums _You Found Me_ while looking for May at Slateport.

#27 - Metal - "If you absolutely _had_ to have a Steel-type on your team, which would you pick?"

#28 - New - Brendan models a new outfit and May can't stop blushing.

#29 - Old - "You know what they say - out with the old and in with the new!"

#30 - Peace - As Brendan listens to the song play and watches as the customer's faces morph into peaceful smiles, he thinks that May might be right: some classics never fade from existence.

#31 - Poison - Cursing a blue streak, May marches into the Mart to get Antidotes and sees Brendan behind the counter.

#32 - Pretty - Brendan tries to think of non-sappy ways to call May pretty.

#33 - Rain - "...Well, _I_ say that if you haven't been out in the rain, you haven't really lived yet!"

#34 - Regret - May sometimes regrets the things she says: what if she finally angers him for good?

#35 - Roses - After much pestering from Brendan, May confesses that her favorite Disney movie/musical isn't _Tarzan_ (like he expected), but _Beauty and the Beast_.

#36 - Secret - "Hey...can you keep a secret?"

#37 - Snakes - Brendan doesn't like snake Pokemon, except for the Snivy evolution family - and that's because of May.

#38 - Snow - May watches as the pure white snowflakes fall from the sky, thinking about everything that's happened.

#39 - Solid - Watching as May knocks on the rock wall (with no indent, mind you), Brendan smirks - that's no place for a Secret Base!

#40 - Spring - May has to admit, the flowers around here were really pretty.

#41 - Stable - With however hectic their separate adventures were, they knew that they had one stable element - each other.

#42 - Strange - May discovers the strangest video on YouTube and decides to show Brendan.

#43 - Summer - Brendan closes his eyes as he feels the sun shine on his face, trying to ignore the fact that it reminds him of the fiasco at Sootopolis.

#44 - Taboo - The two play the game with Wally, with hilarious results.

#45 - Ugly - "Hold my bag, B-Boy...this is going to get ugly."

#46 - War - "In the immortal words of Bugs Bunny: Of course you realize, this means war!"

#47 - Water - When he realizes that he had bumped into Team Aqua's leader, Brendan decides _not_ to tell May this time - Arceus knows neither of them needed a repeat of last time.

#48 - Welcome - Now that she thought about it, her welcome wagon to Hoenn consisted of Brendan and his foot-in-mouth disease...and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

#49 - Winter - If he wore white clothes, Brendan would probably blend into the wintery environment like a ninja (so naturally he uses that to his advantage in order to creep up on May).

#50 - Wood - Brendan listens to _Cantarella_ while sitting at the base of a tree when he drifts into sleep.

* * *

><p>Please review?<p> 


End file.
